


You Keep Me Right

by Furiael



Series: Freebatch from the 201B [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everstrange, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furiael/pseuds/Furiael
Summary: Sherlock is preparing his speech for John's wedding.





	You Keep Me Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freebatch en la 201B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598896) by [Furiael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furiael/pseuds/Furiael). 

Every night is difficult. He isn't used to get actual sleep. And if we add a case to the day's rush, resting isn't an option. But nevertheless, while in the past, Sherlock's goals went mostly on personal satisfaction and on the idea of convincing himself —and Mycroft as well— of who was the real smart one in the family; truth to be told is that, since he let go on that deduction based on John Watson's phone, his life changed forever— and maybe for the best. Totally upside down.

Mycroft's arguments still linger in his mind. His cold wording, right to the point, showing up his fine skills, focus and eficiency. Throw away what isn't useful, discard, deduce: these were some of the sentences of his usual speech. And for each case, the formula proved effective. But to Sherlock, there was something completely out of place on those premises.

And now, while surrounded by telegrams and the How to make a great Best Man Speech book, everything came to him as clear as water.

His deductions were always amazing, fantastic: outstanding. Yes, yes. He heard it all the time. And it wasn't only from John —oh, John, dear John—, but also from Gregory Lestrade, Molly Hooper and from the long list of satisfied clients. But that wasn't the point of his conversation with himself at 2:52 in the morning. The point was to find why he wasn't nost just efficient, but effective.

He remembered now the Chinese Circus case. The girl —John's date—, and everything that happened with Shan. Sherlock had to admit that he considered to use his brother's foolproof method, but... more lives could have been lost or at stake, and the doctor wouldn't have liked that at all. Same applies to the cabby's case, and the Geek one. Now he could tell that, without the presence of that particular ex-soldier —veteran from Afghanistan, as he kindly reminded us all— with an obvious psychosomatic problem, who posessed a beautiful set of blue and brown eyes —just like staring up at the sky and the mountains from the very same Pen-y-ghent—, fit build yet shy... his life perspective had totally changed.

The issue went beyond the issue of solving, searching, discarding improbable situations and just being left with what's to be the truth. In the past, he wouldn't even consider who would be affected —first encounter with Moriarty, anyone?—. But nowadays, that old saying of "The end justifies the means" hasn't even crossed his mind. What did change in himself?

"No. No," he exclaimed while his vibrant eyes jumped to look from one side of the other, the ceiling being the only thing separating him from appreciating the stars.

He looked and looked around. No idea how much time passed.

Till enlightment arose. Once again, from John: his small, yet square and strong hand, from the day they got cuffed together.

It wasn't simply The Case (TM). It wasn't just the clues. And much less the actors, starting as simple pawns barely related to a crime. The focus, the final goal was, in itself, magical.

"Oh, John Watson, you did it again. But this time, I was the one seeing and not observing. You do so much and you think you just simply take notes from our clients."

His hands raise, like wanting to be at what's beyond the ceiling: John's room at the third floor.

"You, just you. Not even Mycroft, nor Lestrade or Molly Hooper. Much less Anderson. Mrs. Hudson has realized it and has shown it to me many times and I have been nothing but a fool. Simply, it's you."

That inmensely huge mind of his managed to expand even more, just by thinking of the conclusion. Sherlock smiled and took the telegrams, ready to continue working on his speech. 

"Save the life, not only solve the murder," he repeated while getting up from bed, walking down the corridor and the kitchen. He peeked into the living room, finding tired John and Mary asleep on the sofa. All the decisions and preparations for their wedding really has exhausted them. The London night was merciless tho, the fireplace was off —ran out of wood— and the cold was kind of harsh over the couple. Mary was shivering and John tried to cover her, but it was obvious that he was just as cold as her. 

Sherlock then took care of the details. Added more wood and made sure the place would get warm again. After it, he grabbed a couple of blankets, carefully placing them over their sleeping figures. John shifted a bit on his position and the detective thought he would wake up, but in the end, he didn't, snuggling closer to his fiancée. 

He understood it them. John's gift. His grace and best virtue: To be normal. And that went beyond a placid a basic mind. He had said it before, the blonde helped him channel his thoughts. But more than that, he helped Sherlock into his biggest case ever: The Case of the Consulting Detective; his very own life. John saved him, kept him focused. 

"You keep me right, day by day. Only you have managed such feature, John Watson." 

And with this, he made a solemn proclaim to himself. This powerful path, a vow, to the couple, completing now the general idea of his speech.

Now he just needed a melody. Time to compose. 

**Author's Note:**

> These writings aren't beta'd, and English is my secondary language. Even with my mistakes, I do hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
